ASHES OF MY WORLD
by Elesary
Summary: Ashes view on Daughters of Darkness
1. Chapter 1

THE ASHES OF MY WORLD: MISSING

DISCLIAMED

---------------------------------------ASH POV--------------------------------------------------------

"MELISSA!" I called, snagging the young witch's arm. She turned around with an annoyed frown but when she saw it was me she smiled coyly.

"Ash Redfern, yes?" she asked with a slight accent. "How nice to see you again." She pressed against me seductively. I pulled away, slightly disgusted at her… willingness. I enjoyed the chase.

"Have you seen my sisters?" I asked impatiently. Where had they gone? Where could they have gone? It was a small island, not many places to hide.

"I haven't seen them, Ashie, come with me now." Her soft burr was inviting. I kissed her lightly behind her ear but pushed her away.

"Not now." She pouted and I slapped her butt lightly to get her to move. She walked away swaying her ass.

But I wasn't watching the show. I was thinking Rowan and Kestrel and Jade. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was worried about them.

They had to be on the Island, didn't they? They weren't stupid enough to leave the island, were they?

With a curse I turned around and sprinted back to their shared rooms.

I cut through other poorer huts. I was panting slightly when I reached their large house.

"Rowan? Kestrel? Jade?" I called through the lightly painted steel door.

I waited for seven minutes. But no one came to the door.

I cussed again and lipped out a vermin credit card, they were quite useful, for a vermin toy at least.

I slipped it into the small place between the bolt and the door jam. I jiggled the piece of plastic until the lock clicked back.

The moment I entered the house I knew it, but I still checked every room. The sister were long gone, there scent was stale, their clothes gone. But Jade had gotten sloppy. On the deserted table was a map of America, and very faintly, in erased pencil was a light dot in the middle of a state.

I looked closer and smirked in triumph. "I got you sisters mine." I whispered. The dot was in Oregan.

Brier Creek, Oregon.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	2. ASH AND MARYLYNNETTE: DADDY DEAREST

THE ASHES OF MY WORLD: DADDY DEAREST

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

XXRIAHARDYORTONXX

WITH SHOUOUTS TOO…

RASHEL..QUINN

XXMISTIQUEASHXX

MORGAN ALLYNE

MRS NATALIE BLACKTHORN

JCULLEN THE CAT

DISCLAIMED

-ASH POV-

"HAVE you found my daughters yet, Ash Redfern?" Dale Redfern asked from behind the varnished oak desk. His vintage leather chair creaked as he shifted his impressive weight forward to peer at me through his unneeded spectacles.

His shadow moved with him. The cold eyes stared at me. Quinn wasn't one to mess with. Even I knew that, but it wasn't an issue with us. We were friends…ish.

"I've located them, yes, but I still need to retrieve them, I would like to do so myself, they are my sisters and I'm worried some danger they've never seen will hurt them." I told him. A mental picture of little Jade smooshed by a car flashed through my mind. The picture was horrifying. I couldn't imagine a dead Jade. She was always so full of life. The thought shocked me, I wasn't supposed to actually care about what happened to my sisters. It was all the family honor.

"Ash, son, take Quinn with you," Dale, my father told me. When I stiffened indignatly, he continued "to unsure a clean…procedure."

We all grinned. When Dale said procedure, he meant vermin extermination, and we all knew it. After all, who didn't like killing vermin? It was…entertaining.

"Fine. Who leads?" Quinn asked, finally moving his compact body into the light.

Dale poured a glass if sherry, a type of vermin drink that he preferred. He peered at us over the rim of the glass.

"Oh, I'm sure you boys will figure that out for yourselves," he said, then turned back toward his desktop computer. Dismissing us.

We left silently and together. When we exited the old brick building the sun began to drain our energy, but I put on my sunglasses and it faded, and what was better, Quinn didn't have any, and he was squinted uncomfortably.

"Poker." Quinn said suddenly. I wondered if the made vampire had finally lost his marbles. It wouldn't be the first time an ancient should-be-dead-guy lost his mind. It happend all the time around here.

"What?" I asked.

"Po-ker." He said slowly as if he were talking to a small child or an idiot like that retard mail-carrier Crane.

"I heard you the first time." I snapped, " What about Poker?" Quinn could be really dumb sometimes, though he would say I'm the dumb one.

"Whoever wins, leads the… expedition." Quinn explained.

"Oh," now I felt stupid, "well okay, lets go."

We turned around and made our way back to my house.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIANSIM

-ELESARY-


	3. Ugly

Ashes Of My World: Ugly

Disclaimed

-ASH POV-

AFTER my conversation with Quinn, I decided to check on my sisters, and by checking on them, of course, I meant spying on them.

I crept across the yellow grass of the lawns in front of the rundown house in a neighborhood where I never went unless I wanted a little fun with a minor families daughter. But this time, I wasn't looking for sex, this time, I was looking for the opposite, I was looking for Paula.

Paula was just as ugly as her name, she was chubby and clutzy and pimply. And she wore clunky glasses under her greasy clumps of hair. But she was a witch, and a damned good one too or I wouldn't bother.

"Come in, Ash." She called as I approached her house. Like I said, she was a damned good witch. Her voice was squeaky and unpleasant. It grated my ears.

"Hi, Paula. I need a favor." I smiled my cat with all the cream smile, the one that made all the girls melt like warm butter. "I need-"

"To see your sisters, I know." She snapped. "And knock the smile, it makes you look constipated. I know I disgust you, but you disgust me more than I disgust you."

My smile vanished. What Paula had said reminded me of someone I had seen in a dream, or a dream of a dream.

"No dream." Paula said, "you'll find her soon, and its damned funny when you do. She is not your usual whore. She sends you away." she grinned maliciously.

Of the two things she said, the second made the least sense. No girl, not even an imaginary one, (my blood sang when Paula said she did) could resist me, let alone leave me. It was utterly ridiculous.

"Is that all you wanted?" the witch asked playfully. "Or do you want to spy on your sisters, who ran away just to get away from you?"

I smiled coldly, but it hurt, a little. I loved four things in life, myself, my sisters, sex and blood. and my dream, but she didn't count because she didn't exist.

"My advise, don't fight it. You will, but I get some credit for trying. It's delightfully painful for you." She was crueler then Quinn, and that's saying a lot.

"Will you show me my sisters or not?" I hissed impatiently. I did not have time for this ugly witch. She smelled funny and her face was making me vaguely sick.

Paula tapped her pimply chin. "Ah… I think not." She smiled again, showing dirty, crooked teeth with braces. I winced. "You have to figure this one out by yourself."

Well damn.


End file.
